Talk:Sensing Technique
Article Is this page such a good idea? We know that Karin uses the Mind's Eye of the Kagura for her sensing, but how likely is it that all the other sensors we have seen all use the same technique, but a different technique than Karin? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:39, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Man we don't even know how other sensors track people. For all we know, its the same way Shino can feel people's chakra through his bugs. They could be sensing the chakra in the air, or they can probably even smell it.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 18:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I actually created this page because i tried to put Fu, Ao and Shi's names on the Mind's Eye of Kagura page, but people said that we aren't sure that they use this technique...I also created this page so that there is evidence that they are capable of such a technique...Should Karin's name really be there?--NejiByakugan36 22:13, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Debut Does anyone remember when this debuted? I remember Inoichi mentioning sensing Nagato's chakra during the invasion, but we didn't actually see him use the technique. I think the first time we really saw it was during the Kage Summit, with Ao, C and Fū sensing Karin. Omnibender - Talk - 21:39, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :No one replied, so I'll add things myself. It appears that this technique debuted in chapter 460, when C detects the vanishing chakra signatures of the samurai Sasuke kills. The time when Inoichi mentioned something about sensing Nagato in chapter 436, if I'm not mistkaken. I'll add chapter 460 as the debut. Omnibender - Talk - 00:22, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::But don't all sensors use this technique? It'd be really tedious to pinpoint exactly when it was used. So i say either don't add any information to the debut field or just choose a time when it can be seen being used like you said with C.--Cerez365 (talk) 00:32, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Karin doesn't. This page was created precisely because other sensors were assumed not to use the same technique as her. I put down the first time we saw it being used, since that with Inoichi, it was mostly mentioned. This is a technique article like any other, so I put what I thought was an appropriate debut. Omnibender - Talk - 01:01, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Kurenai? I don't know if it was a different technique or this one but Kurenai used some Chakra Sensing Technique in the anime. Should I add her to the list? :When?--Deva 27 (talk) 01:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Episode 205, maybe. I can't remember the exact episode but its during the Kurama Clan Arc and she uses it to sense nearby ninja. But when you think about it, it makes sense, as all the rest of Team Kurenai are Tracker-NinYamanaka Ino (talk) 14:25, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Please to find the exact episode... --Cerez™☺ 15:20, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't believe that Kurenai has any chakra sensing technique. I remember seeing the episode, and it seemed to me that she just used the standard abilities that ninja possess to sense chakra. After all, any ninja can sense chakra to a certain degree.Ryne 91 (talk) 15:24, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :From what i saw i'd have to say no now. She probably just sensed another presence or heard them coming. --Cerez™☺ 15:48, March 28, 2011 (UTC) She used 3 hand signs though. Yamanaka Ino (talk) 16:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) the hand signs where dog-rabbit-snake-tiger by the way. besides other ninja such as naruto (in a few instances) and ino (possibly) can sense large amounts of or particulary dark chakra. kurenai instead used the hand seals to sense the approaching ninja. (talk) 08:14, May 7, 2012 (UTC) also kurenai weaved the signs before she detected the enemy ninja. (talk) 11:35, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Image Would this be a good image of the technique? It's when she sensed A's chakra befor he attacked Jūgo. It's rather hard to find an image of this, since it's not something one can actually see. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 23:48, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :You're forgetting that Karin uses Mind's Eye of the Kagura, not this. Omnibender - Talk - 23:56, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::You're right Omni, never mind then. Do you recall any instances where the technique is captured appropriately? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 02:46, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :::C used it a few times, one of them should have an appropriate focus. Omnibender - Talk - 02:55, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Name Kanji : 感ずる チャクラ術 Rōmaji : Kankuzu Chakra no Jutsu Literal English : Chakra Sensing Technique :There is no official name for it. Thus; no kanji, no rōmanji and no literal translation. Jacce | Talk | 15:57, July 17, 2011 (UTC) yes i understand but why we can't give them a name Kanji and Rōmaji !! Because it's not an official name. If you insist on putting a fake name on techniques which haven't been named, you will be blocked. Omnibender - Talk - 16:15, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks Question The problem I have with this page is that it seems to assume that every sensor except for Karin uses this technique. Isn't that a bit premature? Skitts (talk) 19:54, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :The reason this page exists, as far as I know, is because we don't know what technique they use to sense chakra. Karin's technique seemed pretty unique in the databook entry, at it's a hiden technique. Adding all other characters to that page would be strange. This is the solution we figured out. If we ever learn how each sensor senses chakra (which I find highly unlikely), we'll split them in the appropriate articles. For the moment, this is kinda like a general skill article, except it's not that general in the sense not everyone is a sensor. Omnibender - Talk - 20:25, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Mention? Should it be mentioned that at times, sensors appear to be able to use this technique passively? Skitts (talk) 19:58, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :"passively" o.O--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:50, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::As in using the technique without "activating" it; having it on stand-by. What Fu (the Root one) does when he's sensed by Karin at the Five Kage Summit comes to mind. Skitts (talk) 21:58, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Ohhh. I don't really think that they can turn sensing off per se, it's just that they "concentrate" (forms seals and such) to get more range. Not sure though.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:31, April 18, 2012 (UTC) From what we have seen, they are sensing all the time. As Cerez said, they are just controling the sensitivity of it--Elveonora (talk) 22:40, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Trivia What about mentioning in the trivia that this is the most commonly used sensing technique in the series?Undominanthybrid (talk) 16:31, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :But suppose it isn't? Suppose we've been lumping all these people together and they use different sensory techniques? --Cerez365™ (talk) 16:37, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::To better explain what Cerez means, is that this page is just a generic page. We began having other sensor characters only after Karin had been introduced, and her sensing technique was explicitly explained in the third databook. This page was created to avoid the speculation that other sensors would use the same technique as she does, which is considered hiden according to the databook. Should the characters listed here ever have their sensing techniques explained, they'd be listed in different articles. Omnibender - Talk - 04:15, July 18, 2012 (UTC) All ninja being able to feel chakra or sense it to a degree. Is it true that all ninja can sense chakra to a certain degree, as someone suggested in the section, Kunerai??--Aeonophic (talk) 21:55, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Aeonophic Yes. It's not a KKG or something, some are just more "sensitive" than others --Elveonora (talk) 22:13, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe that should be explained better. They comment on the feel of chakra however that is usually in response to large quantities of "malevolent"(?) chakra like that of the Nine-Tails. I haven't seen anyone do what sensors do and sense other, "normal" things. It's possible that all they're "sensing" is killing intent or something.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:51, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Minato Namikaze I don't want to start an edit war, but why is it so hard to just accept that Minato is a sensor-type. He performed the same trick to scan the area as Tobirama for one. Secondly, while Orochimaru and Sasuke did perceive the Nine-Tails to an extent, only Minato noticed the nature of Naruto's chakra being mixed with it. Steveo920, 14:39, February 15, 2013 He didn't recognize Obito, also I remember a filler character doing something similar, he likely felt vibrations or something. But to get technical, every person is a sensor to some extent, tho only those with an unusually high level of this perceptive sense are considered as such.--Elveonora (talk) 19:55, February 15, 2013 (UTC) True, but Obito's body was almost entirely rebuilt from Hashirama's cells. In addition, notice that the other Hokage's didn't detect the chakra at all. Steveo920, 20:24 February 15, 2013 Steveo-shi has a point. Only Minato and Tobirama took note of the Chakras. (talk) 01:35, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan Named or just a description? Should we consider this named now when Tobirama says "I'm better at Sensing than you" in ch 623 or is that being viewed as descriptive? Arrancar79 (talk) 23:13, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Technically, "kanchi" does mean "sensing", I can live with this being renamed "Sensing" and kept with an unnamed tag, since it is a description more than it is a name. Let's hear others. Omnibender - Talk - 23:38, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Since when is Hashirama a sensor by the way?--Elveonora (talk) 23:45, March 27, 2013 (UTC)